


Szpiedzy, czyli pasztet z łososia

by soniagiris



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Gen, Gen Work, Humor, Minor Violence, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya - Mentioned, Polski | Polish, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 05:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soniagiris/pseuds/soniagiris
Summary: Życie bywa jak kiepski żart. A czasem nawet jak kiepski film.





	Szpiedzy, czyli pasztet z łososia

**Author's Note:**

>   * betowała, zdaje mi się, stara dobra szeh @szeherezadaa, niech ją bór błogosławi owo
>   * ostrzeżenia w notkach końcowych!
> 


\- Do baru - Togami odbiera napoje od zaspanego kelnera i stawia je na chybotliwym stole - wchodzi japoński psycholog - Makoto Naegi z niepewnym uśmiechem sięga po swoją dietetyczną colę - rosyjska agentka kontrwywiadu - Katerina vel Karolina vel Kate Krasniejowa patrzy na niego bez emocji znad krawędzi kieliszka wina - i amerykański szpieg - bierze łyk lagera, nim kontynuuje lekkim głosem - To nie jest jednak początek żartu, a czegoś innego. Ciekawego, co z tego czegoś może wyniknąć.  
\- Porządna bijatyka - zauważa Naegi z półuśmieszkiem dziwnie niepasującym do jego dziecięcej twarzy.  
\- Misja, z której nie należy się naśmiewać - Katerina marszczy cienkie brwi z dezaprobatą.  
\- Oboje źle, ale wodorost - Togami wskazuje leniwym ruchem głowy Naegiego - był bliżej. Kłopoty, oto co nas czeka.

* * *

\- Mukuro Ikusaba. - Sonia, a raczej, skoro jest teraz w pracy, Nevermind, kładzie na metalowym biurku fotografię ponurej dwudziestokilkolatki o szarych oczach i krótkich, czarnych włosach, z nosem obsypanym piegami. - Naegi-san, pan ją zna, czyż nie?  
\- O-oczywiście! - zaperza się Naegi, odsuwając zdjęcie od siebie. - Miła dziewczyna, nieco nieśmiała, w cieniu siostry, ale ogólnie była całkiem w porządku. Czy to ona...  
\- Nie, nie - Nevermind kręci blond głową, długi warkocz ciągnie się za nią jak ogon komety. - Owszem, nie jest, um, zbytnio praworządna, lecz nie nią się teraz najbardziej przejmujemy. Skupimy się na jej bliźniaczce.  
\- I zakładam, że zaraz nam wyjaśnisz, co my dwoje - Togami zerka na milczącą Katerinę, potem znowu na szefową - mamy tu do roboty.  
\- Junko Enoshimę podejrzewa się o współudział w handlu bronią masowego rażenia - Sonia wyciąga kolejną fotografię.  
\- Tę modelkę - Katerina mówi sucho.  
\- Mm! - Nevermind potakuje z entuzjazmem. - Tę modelkę. I przy okazji członkinię Mesy, absolwentkę Uniwersytetu Tokijskiego z kilkoma dyplomami, właśnie doktoryzującą się w biochemii. A, i byłą uczennię Akademii Nadziei.  
\- Prawie mnie tam kiedyś przyjęli - wspomina Togami. - Ale to... bardzo nieortodoksyjna szkoła, z niepokojącymi opiniami, dlatego postanowiłem iść do innego liceum.  
\- Miło - Nevermind uśmiecha się wdzięcznie, nim poważnieje. - Enoshima ponoć planuje coś dużego. Coś naprawdę wielkiego, i to związanego podobno z psychologią.  
\- I po to tu jestem ja, psycholog i znajomy Mukuro-chan - Naegi ponownie spogląda z ciekawością na gruby stos kartek.  
\- W rzeczy samej! A pani Krasniejowa oraz Togami mają cię ubezpieczać. - Nevermind przez chwilę myśli, nim poprawia - A raczej tylko pańska nowa koleżanka. Togami zajmie się infiltracją.  
\- A więc po to mnie tu przysłano - wtrąca Katerina, mrużąc oczy. - Bym niańczyła Naegiego. Proszę o potwierdzenie, że mój zarząd w istocie zatwierdził mój udział w tej misji.  
Przez moment czyta, z coraz bardziej kamienną twarzą, podaną kartkę.  
Unosi wzrok.  
Wzdycha ciężko, co przekazuje najwięcej emocji od dobrych paru godzin.  
\- Wspaniale.

* * *

\- Sonia mogła nas podwieźć do hotelu. Czy raczej porozwozić do hotelów. Podejrzewam spisek. - Togami krzyżuje ręce na piersi i kręci głową.  
\- To chyba ma być integracja. Prawdopodobnie - zauważa Naegi z uśmiechem. Katerina milczy, poprawiając tylko mankiety i ściągając bladofioletowe włosy w idealny kucyk.  
Cóż. Zapowiada się doprawdy czarujący wieczór.  
A że los ich trojga najwyraźniej z pasją nienawidzi, zza rogu wyłania się grupa pijanych mężczyzn w brudnych dresach, którzy łypią na nich złośliwie.  
\- Siema, ludzie - zagaja najwyższy, odznaczający się ogoloną i błyszczącą w świetle latarni głową.  
\- Dobry wieczór - odpowiada Togami z powagą.  
\- No to skoro powita... powite... powitunia mamy za sobą, wyskakiwać z kasy, nie? - rzuca średni, nieco tłustawy i z obtłuczoną butelką piwa a'la klasyczny tulipan w spoconej garści.  
\- Sieeeemaneczko, śliczna - kolejny, chudy patyk z twarzą byłego modela, którego zwolniono za ćpanie, podbija do Kateriny. - Chłopaki, jej dać spokój, bo się piękność zrazi i pójdzie.  
\- U-um - jąka się Naegi. - Może załatwmy to poko-jowo...  
Nim wypowiada zdanie do końca, wszystkie "chłopaki" leżą bezwładnie, z nożami sterczącymi pośrodku czół jak- nie, inna metafora nie pasuje. Jak rogi jednorożców.  
\- Katerina-san! - Naegi spogląda na kobietę dezaprobująco. W jego angielskim akcent brzmi jeszcze wyraźniej, gdy wykrzykuje - Nie musiałaś ich od razu z-zabijać, załatwiłbym to bez przemocy! I- i skąd masz tyle noży?  
\- Należy być zawsze przygotowanym - odpowiada Katerina, nawet na chwilę nie zmieniając miny na mniej pokerową. Nawet, gdy wypowiada następujące słowa - Poza tym, nienawidzę takich skurwieli.  
Togami tylko przewraca oczami. Czuje, że w najbliższych dniach będzie to często robił.

* * *

Po tych kilku(nastu) latach od ostatniego pobytu w Tokio wiele się zmieniło, tylko nie powietrze. Lepkie, ciężkie i brudne, smakujące spalinami, wciąż wilgotne po porze deszczowej. Naegi, zresztą mieszkający ponoć w Nagoji, zdążył zapewne przez te kilka tygodni nawyknąć do nieco lepszego, londyńskiego powietrza, więc krzywi nieco usta. Katerinie, oczywiście, nie drgnie nawet jeden mięsień w twarzy, co pewnie było celowe. Togami patrzy na tę dwójkę ze złośliwą satysfakcją, nie zwracając uwagi na gryzący zapach smogu.  
\- Tęskniłem za Tokio - mówi z cieniem sarkazmu. - Wspaniała masa betonu, szkła i plastiku.  
\- To w istocie ciekawe miasto - odpowiada Katerina, poprawiając swe nieodłączne rękawiczki - lecz nie przybyliśmy tu na zwiedzanie.  
\- Ale może weźmiemy cię chociaż na Tokyo Tower - proponuje Naegi uprzejmie. - Skoro jesteś tu pierwszy... - mina mu rzednie, gdy widzi pozbawiony emocji wzrok Kateriny - raz...  
\- Naegi, jestem pewien, że nasza wesolutka towarzyszka była już w Japonii. Co więcej, przypuszczam, iż miała przygodę typu, niech pomyślę, "przesiedzę dwa dni w stawie przed pałacem cesarza, by złapać podróżujących kanałami przemytników niecenzurowanych koreańskich komiksów". Czyż nie? - zwraca się Togami do kobiety. Ta tylko wzrusza ramionami.  
\- Prawie dobrze. Ale to byli przemytnicy automatów do gotowania ryżu z wbudowanym AI - odpowiada, idąc równym krokiem w stronę ulicy i nie zmieniając tonu na ciutkę bardziej zainteresowany.  
Oniemiały Naegi gapi się na nią jak cielę na malowane wrota i potyka się o własne stopy. Tyle dobrego, że właśnie wtedy podjeżdża taksówka.

* * *

\- Więc wy dwoje idziecie spotykać się z Ikusabą, udając zakochanych, a ja mam samotnie sterczeć na zewnątrz, szukając wejścia do Enoshima Manor - podsumowuje wieczorne zadanie Togami, przerzucając bez zainteresowania strony hotelowego przewodnika po Tokio. - Nie bym zamierzał się skarżyć. - Zaznacza na mapie kolejny motel.  
\- Z-zakochanych? - jąka się Naegi, nim zaczyna mówić po japońsku, bardzo szybko i zerkając niepewnie na ostrzącą swoje ukochane noże Katerinę - Nie słuchałeś, co mówiliśmy? Udajemy bardzo blisko zaprzyjaźnionych współlokatorów, bo Mukuro-chan wie, że nie lubię kobiet, co swoją drogą bardzo ją smuci... Coś się stało? - pyta, unosząc brwi. Togami szybko zmienia wyraz twarzy na mniej zdziwiony i bardziej znudzony.  
\- Fascynujące - mówi leniwie, przeciągając każdą samogłoskę. - Doprawdy nie mógłbym żyć bez tej informacji. A teraz zmykaj, zaraz wychodzicie.  
Naegi potakuje, trąc z zawstydzoną miną kark, nim wreszcie ucieka do patrzącej na niego z oczekiwaniem Kateriny.  
Togami mruga parokrotnie, nim identyfikuje to dziwne uczucie w głębi serca. Oho ho. Ktoś mu się tutaj spodobał.  
Uśmiecha się. Cóż. Będzie to miła ucieczka od nudy.

* * *

\- Ale czemu zaczęła do was strzelać? - pyta Nevermind z zaskoczeniem. - Przecież to było tylko normalne spotkanie.  
\- Nie do nich - poprawia Togami, przewracając oczami. Durny Skype znowu się tnie. - Do mnie. I nie Ikusaba, a cyngielka jej siostry.  
\- Kto? Singielka? Pani Katerina?  
\- Nie mów tak, bo zrobi się jej smutno. - Togami spogląda na machającego modemem Naegiego i rzuca - Wyżej nieco. A strzelała jakaś panna ochroniarz Enoshimy.  
Gdy Makoto wychyla się przez okno, zakłócenia w większości znikają i Togami ma szansę wyjaśnić, co się stało. A stało się to:  
Wślizgnął się do ogrodu Enoshimy. Sprawdził system kamer. Wyłączył część, wiedząc, że nikt nie ogląda obrazu z nich na żywo. Włamał się do środka. Sfotografował sejfy. Włamał się do jednego. Wziął dokumenty. Natknął się na obwieszoną mieczami i pistoletami białowłosą dziewoję z mordem w krwistoczerwonym oku. Uciekł, poganiany świstem kul. Stwierdził, że zdobyte papiery to kontrakty na pokazy.  
A potem dowiedział się, że Makoto i Katerina nic nie wiedzą, bo Ikusaba, gdy zapytana o siostrę, zaczęła się jąkać, a potem przypomniała sobie o żelazku zostawiony na gazie i prysnęła do siostry.  
Kolokwialnym słowem - pasztet. Tokijski pasztet z łososia do sushi. Grubą warstwą rozsmarowany na problemach z kodowaną, szyfrowaną, utajnioną i pełną zakłóceń rozmową przez Skype'a z Nevermind.  
\- To mało fajne - kwituje ona cały ten patchwork z kłopotów, na co Togami czuje, że rośnie mu ciśnienie. Wzdycha ciężko.  
\- Możliwe, że cała akcja... - urywa, widząc minę Kateriny. A jest to mina godna seryjnego mordercy.  
\- Sugeruję pozbyć się Enoshimy, to cała akcja... - cichnie nagle. Makoto uśmiechna się lekko i przesuwa but z jej nagiej stopy na puszysty dywan.  
\- A ja myślę, że Mukuro-chan po prostu coś wie i chciałaby mi powiedzieć, ale się boi.  
Zapada cisza. W końcu Togami stwierdza, unosząc brew i spoglądając na Katerinę:  
\- Z wodorosta potrafi jednak być profesjonalista.

* * *

Dobra wiadomość jest taka... Togami zastanawia się. Okej. Tkwi on właśnie skuty w jakiejś piwnicy, z na pół przytomna Katerina kiwającą się obok, nie pamięta, co się stało, ale przed chwilą widział migające w okienku słynne, truskawkoblond włosy. W porządku. Nie ma dobrej wiadomości.  
\- Au - mówi Katerina niewyraźnie. - Moja głowa.  
\- Masz ładnego guza - informuje ją Togami. - A ja mam pewność, że coś ktoś powiedział Enoshimie.  
\- Wspaniale - kobieta prostuje się i rozgląda, mrugając z namysłem.  
\- Gratuluję udanej misji - Togami uśmiecha się blado. - Nawet nie potrafisz udawać cywilki.  
\- A może to ma związek z tym twoim cudownym włamaniem - odparowuje Katerina, jej wzrok jak seria z kałasznikowa.  
\- Niemożliwe. Nie widziały mojej twarzy.  
\- A może widziały coś innego, co pozwoliło im się domyślić, że to ten sławny szpieg, który dawniej był złodziejem znanym na pół świata, a jeszcze dawniej dziedzicem firmy znanej na całym świecie. - Katerina kiwa głową z namysłem i wydyma usta. Wredna mała...  
\- Nie masz pojęcia, o czym mówisz - Togami odpowiada chłodno, choć wewnątrz drży ze wściekłości. Czemu ta... ta zołza wyciąga jego brudy na światło dzienne? Jaki ma w tym cel?  
\- Doprawdy? - Katerina zagląda mu w oczy, nim unosi głowę i recytuje - Urodzony w roku 2000, matka Lila Rosenberg, ojciec Yomura Togami. Wychowywany w Niemczech do czternastego roku życia. Piętnaście przybranego rodzeństwa od strony ojca, wyłącznie młodsze. W 2021 wydziedziczony, później podejrzewany o liczne kradzieże, lecz nigdy nie został skazany. W 2023 wyjeżdża do USA i kontynuuje swoją działalność aż do 2025, gdy zostaje przyjęty do amerykańskiego wywiadu. Trzy lata później dostaje obywatelstwo. W roku 2030 uznany szpieg. - Uśmiecha się. - Nie mam pojęcia?  
Togami odwraca wzrok. Cała historia jego życia, hańba wydziedziczenia, próby odbudowania potęgi, szansa od Amerykanów... Wszystko to podsumowane w zwięzły referacik. Niemiłe, acz imponujące.  
\- Mogę cię o coś zapytać? - Nie odpowiada, ale Katerina i tak ciągnie dalej - Czemu nie zmieniłeś nazwiska?  
\- To pamiątka - odpowiada i przez chwilę jest tym zaskoczony. - Marna resztka.  
\- Ja zmieniłam - mówi Katerina bardzo, bardzo cicho. - Wiesz, ja... ja też jestem Japonką.  
Togami spogląda na nią przeciągle. To tłumaczy ten dziwny akcent - jakby znała język, lecz nie używała go od dawna.  
\- Opowiadaj - sugeruje, jednak odrobinę ciekaw.  
\- Urodziłam się rok po tobie - mówi Katerina po chwili. - Gdy miałam osiem lat, mój ojciec, znany detektyw, zaginął gdzieś na Zakaukaziu, więc ruszyłam go szukać. Nie zdążyłam na czas... - mruga intensywnie, nim bierze głęboki wdech i dodaje - Moja rodzina ma... miała... wrogów. Po pogrzebie ojca odkryłam, że nie mam gdzie wracać, więc... zostałam w Rosji. W sierocińcu. Nauczyłam się języka, a jako nastolatka trafiłam do szkoły policyjnej. Coś już umiałam, więc parę godzin po dostaniu dyplomu zwerbowano mnie do kontrwywiadu. Gdy zmieniłam imię i nazwisko, nikt by nie zgadł, że nie jestem rodowitą Rosjanką. - Odgarnia włosy z twarzy o rysach bynajmniej mało azjatyckich i uśmiecha się ciepło. - Więc... cóż. Chyba jednak mam pojęcie.  
\- Masz - zgadza się Togami z niezadowoloną miną.  
\- Poza tym, gdy rozmawialiśmy, uwolniłam ręce.  
Skubana.

* * *

Naegi odskakuje od drzwi, gdy Katerina, ubezpieczona przez Togamiego, wbiega do salonu i strzela Ikusabie w brzuch.  
\- E-ej! - popiskuje ze strachem.  
\- Wyciągnę coś z niej - Katerina spogląda bez emocji na leżącą w kałuży krwi kobietę, blednącą coraz bardziej z każdą sekundą - a ty zajmij się małym.  
\- M-mogę to wszystko... - Naegi urywa, widząc wycelowany w siebie pistolet.  
\- Pięć słów, Naegi - mówi Togami beznamiętnie. - Przekonaj mnie w pięciu słowach, że jesteś po naszej stronie i że to nie ty nas wydałeś.  
\- Wyjaśnię to wszystko później, obiecuję! - Naegi unosi dłonie z przerażeniem wypisanym na drobnej twarzy. - Naprawdę jestem po waszej stronie.  
\- Nic nie powiedziała - rzuca z drugiej części pokoju Katerina, przecierając nóż. - Cholera.  
\- Pięknie - Togami kręci głową, nim odbezpiecza pistolet i wymierza go w Naegiego. Szkoda. Naprawdę szkod-  
Naegi błyskawicznym ruchem chwyta go za nadgarstek i wykręca tak, że może wyszarpnąć mu broń, i celuje w-  
W podłogę.  
\- Uczyli cię tego na psychologii? - pyta Togami, rozcierając obolały staw i nie mogąc ukryć uśmiechu.  
\- Gdzie indziej, ale powiem później - rzuca chłopiec przez ramię, odwracając się do wyjścia. - Enoshima jest na dachu, tędy można się tam dostać.  
\- Co ona knuje? - Katerina marszczy brwi.  
\- Oglądaliście filmy o zombie?  
\- No nie - Togami śmieje się, zbyt załamany na inną reakcję. - To jest po prostu takie kliszowe...  
\- Mniej więcej, ale zamiast wirusa jest rozpacz. - Naegi robi dziwną minę, ni to zmartwioną, ni to rozbawioną.  
\- Uroczo - Katerina ściąga z Ikusaby karabin maszynowy, rzuca go Togamiemu i wyjmuje nóż. - No to do roboty.

* * *

Makoto, mrugając raptownie, ściera popiół z policzka. Togami ściąga przypaloną marynarkę i ocenia zniszczenia, nim zauważa:  
\- Dynamit to nie jest rozwiązanie na wszystko.  
Katerina tylko wzrusza ramionami.

* * *

Oceaniczna woda zalewa ciemne piaski wybrzeża Kamakury, a zachodzące słońce rysuje na lśniącej powierzchni karminowe kształty. Powietrze jest lekkie i rześkie. W oddali słychać zawodzący głos mnichów z jednej z licznych świątyń.  
\- Czyli cię zwerbowali - podsumowuje Katerina - specjalnie na tę misję.  
\- Mm - potwierdza Naegi nieobecnie, sącząc tęczowy koktalj. - Podszkolili nieco, dali plan... - Odkłada szklankę na ratanowy stolik i krzywi się - Wiecie, wcale nie podobał mi się ten punkt, w którym miałem was zdradzić. Ani trochę.  
\- Prawidłowo - komentuje Togami. - Naprawdę niewiele brakowało, byśmy teraz tak nie rozmawiali. Wodoroście.  
\- Weź... - Naegi chichocze nieśmiało, nim poważnieje. - Szkoda mi Mukuro. Gdyby nie Junko, pewnie w ogóle nie chciałaby brać w tym wszystkim udziału...  
\- Rodzeństwo potrafi być złośliwe - zauważa Togami beznamiętnie. Katerina patrzy na niego przeciągle.  
\- W każdym razie... - Naegi wzdycha. - Miło było. Całkiem miło...  
\- Pewnie już się więcej nie zobaczymy - stwierdza Togami, sięgając po swojego drinka.  
Siedzą chwilę w ciszy, patrząc na ocean.  
\- Kyoko - mówi nagle Katerina. Obaj mężczyźni patrzą na nią pytająco, więc precyzuje - Tak brzmi moje prawdziwe imię. Kyoko Kirigiri. - Wyciąga z torebki długopis i zapisuje znaki na serwetce.  
\- Przecinaczka mgieł - uśmiecha się Naegi. - Ładnie. Kyoko...  
\- Dziękuję - Kate- Kirigiri kiwa głową z wdzięcznym uśmiechem. - Dawno go nie używałam.  
\- Dlatego nie było go w twoich dokumentach - zauważa Togami. - Nie patrz tak, musiałem sprawdzić.  
Kirigiri prycha i odrzuca kosmyk włosów za ramię. Naegi przewraca oczami. A Togami tylko na nich patrzy i myśli, że to... Hm. Całkiem okej ludzie. I że będzie mu ich brakowało. Tak trochę. Makoto nieco bardziej.  
Już się mają zbierać, gdy Nevermind, pojawiwszy się znikąd, siada przy ich stoliku i wita się uprzejmie, acz krótko, nim przechodzi do rzeczy:  
\- Przydacie nam się. Będzie kolejna misja, w której wasza drużyna może się sprawdzić. Wszystko już załatwiłam i z Rosjanami, i z Japończykami, więc potrzebna będzie tylko wasza zgoda. - Unosi brew i pyta - Wchodzicie w to?  
Troje agentów patrzy po sobie, nim uśmiechają się szeroko.  
\- No ba - rzuca Naegi i wstaje.  
I wstają.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n
> 
>   * **ostrzeżenia: alkohol, przemoc, catcalling, śmierć postaci z tła, użycie noży, użycie broni palnej, krew, eksplozje.**
>   * skomentuj/skudosuj, jeśli przeczytałeś/polubiłeś c:
>   * panieee, ten tekst jest koszmarnie stary. pisałem go chyba z półtora roku temu, jak nie więcej. ba, teraz go nawet nie edytowałem. ot, trzymajcie takie zakurzone, lekko gnijące cuś wyciągnięte z dna szuflady.
>   * wiem, że naegami jest niepotrzebne. wiem, że tak baaardzo trudno odgadnąć, że kyoko to kyoko. wiem, że za bardzo się tu inspirowałem 'the man from u.n.c.l.e.' i 'kingsmen'. ja to wiem. i mam to gdzieś. c:
>   * *wzrusza ramionami*
> 



End file.
